House Life
by WolfsieDoodles
Summary: After their reincarnation, the characters live in a house together. They all are dating, except Toboe, so no TsumeXToboe. My OC is Thia.
1. Chapter 1

We all lived in a house in the middle of the woods. Tsume, Hige, Kiba, Toboe, Blue, Cheza, and me (Xanthia-Thia for short). Of course to conserve space, whoever dated whomever, shared a room, or it was for a month. At first it was Hige/Blue, Kiba/Cheza, and Tsume/me, with Toboe with his own room. It worked out fine, but we realized something. If any of us break up, it would be an awkward living arrangement. So, it was the three girls, Hige/Kiba, and Tsume/Toboe. Life in our pack was...weird, which may even be an understatement.

Everyone was always out doing something: hunting, fishing, or walking. Town was a ten minute walk away, but we only went there for groceries or library, which only two people from our pack went to. The only other place that we ever went to are the mountains. The caves, waterfalls, and the best part, no human was allowed to shoot wolves there. Because of the danger of being attacked by wolves, no humans went there, so we had our privacy.

Of course, it wasn't always perfect. Like every family or couple or roommate, we had our fights. They all ended peacefully, and life continued...

Dates:

Blue came to me and asked for advice. 'Thia, what is a date supposed to be like?', she asked. I thought for a moment. 'For me? Well, it's always fun and usually for like an anniversary, they're special...and planned.', I said. 'Wait, Tsume doesn't plan dates?', Cheza laughed. 'I mean like thoroughly planned.', I corrected myself. 'Why do you ask?', I wondered. 'Well, you see, I've actually never been officially asked on one. Or even asked to be his girlfriend.', Blue said.

'What?!', I was shocked, usually Hige asked to go on a date whenever he met a girl. 'Yeah... I was sort of hoping he would say something by now, but well, it didn't turn out that way.', Blue said. There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.', I called. It was Kiba. 'Cheza, you ready?', he asked her. Cheza nodded and got up. 'If you guys need us, we'll be out walking.', Kiba told us. 'Have fun.', I smiled. They left.

'Is it weird your long term friend isn't dating you?', Blue asked. 'No not really, I'm happy with Tsume. Plus, other than memories, I have no clue what to say to him.', I said. Blue sighed. 'So, what are you going to do?', I wondered. 'This is sort of mean, but can you use your powers?', Blue asked. I smiled and nodded.

It was easy because Hige was asleep on the couch. I whispered a few words and my eyes turned yellow. I was sending a 'message' to him about Blue and dates. I turned to Blue. 'When he wakes up, he'll probably ask.', I announced. 'Thanks, Thia. I just want to know.', Blue smiled.

Hige's POV

I fell asleep on the couch. Kiba was dressing in our room, so I took the next best bed. I heard the girls laughing in there as I drifted off. What could they possibly be talking about, I wondered. When I finally dreamed, a random part came in. It was Blue, she was holding hands with me and smiling. We were at a waterfall. This was a date, I realized, but this never happened. The thought of a date lingered on. Maybe I should take Blue on a date tonight, I thought, yeah.

Thia's POV

I smiled proudly at myself. Hige asked Blue on a date for tonight for a swim near the waterfall. Tsume stood by me. 'You had something to do with this, didn't you?', he smiled. 'A little.', I replied. 'Everyone's gone, what should we do?', he asked. We kissed, but interrupted by Toboe. 'C'mon, Tsume. Really?', he complained and went to their room. Tsume was red in the face, and I laughed.

We had dinner outside and I cuddled next to him. I loved Tsume. I knew that we had to stay for Toboe, but I wanted to go out and do something. 'What should we do?', Tsume asked. I thought about it. 'I don-', I was cut off by a kiss. 'We could do that.', I smiled. We went to the upstairs. The girls slept there and we had a small room with a couch and tv.

~30-ish minutes later~

Tsume and I were just lying on the couch, red faced. He smiled as he traced my face, something he loved to do. I heard something crash downstairs. We both went down to see Toboe with a cut hand. 'Sorry. I was getting dinner and well...', he held up his hand. I grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged him up while Tsume cleaned up the mess.

'There, better.', I smiled. 'Thanks, and sorry for the mess, Tsume.', Toboe looked nervous whenever Tsume had to do something for him. 'Don't worry.', I told him and glanced at Tsume. 'Just be careful next time, runt.', Tsume said.

Toboe went to his room. 'He's a young kid. He makes mistakes.', I sad to Tsume. He sighed. 'I know. But you have to admit, it's weird when the kid has a crush on you.', he thought. 'Yeah, even I have nothing to say to that.', I smiled.

Kiba and Cheza came back. 'Hey, how was the walk?', I asked after I got out some water. 'Thanks. It was enjoyable. Nothing out of the ordinary.', Kiba announced. Cheza was still drinking water. 'I don't know how you wolves get so much energy!', she panted. We all laughed.

Tsume was still a tiny bit red faced. Kiba eyed him, and Tsume realized it. They left, guy talk. I smiled at Cheza, and we both laughed. When we got upstairs, we talked. 'So, how was it?', I asked. 'Well, we didn't actually walk too much.', Cheza admitted,'What did you do?'

'Oh, watched upstairs', I used our code word. Cheza nodded. 'Blue and Hige, where are they?', She realized. 'On a date. With my power of persuasiveness.', I admitted. 'Oh. So... Where did they go?', Cheza asked. 'Swim by the waterfall.', I answered. Blue came back, happy.

I smiled. 'So, how did it go?', I asked. 'Um... Amazing would be an understatement.', Blue sat on her bed and laughed.


	2. Dancing

*for the last one, I changed the rating, now to clear up some things, nothing M rated or even hinting it. Only making out and stuff, so if you thought that's what they did, then you may have a severe case of dirty minded.

Dancing:

I had a few jobs. I sold paintings and photos, but my main job was performing. My friends never really came to any of them, I told them not to. It was sort of weird to see your friends watch as you act, play music, or sing. Until today, however.

Isabella, one of the princesses in the old world, now an owner of a Peace Center. She always had parties for others or performances, and I was usually in them. We weren't good friends, but she paid if I did well.

She was hosting a masquerade ball, and we were invited. I would sing a few songs with another guy, but none of the other guests would know who we are. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to perform in front of my friends without all the awkwardness later on.

I asked them, and they all agreed. 'But we'll all know who we are.', Kiba pointed out. 'Well, how about the girls and guys go separate.', Blue suggested.

We all agreed, and got ready.

I went in a orange/red dress and a yellow mask. Blue went in a green dress and light blue mask. Cheza went in pink and an orange mask. I smiled. 'Wow, we look fantastic!', Blue thought.

Tsume's POV

I was in a tux and a grey mask. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe were all in tuxes as well. Kiba had a green mask, Hige a red one, and Toboe a dark blue mask.

We all laughed at our attire. 'We look ridiculous.', Hige commented.

Thia's POV

At the party, we split up. We made up a goal: Try to find our dates. I knew that we all used perfume or cologne to make it harder. I smiled to myself.

This was all working out nicely.

Then I realized something. What if some of us didn't know how to dance, or another one makes the wrong guess and kisses them? Or if we danced with the wrong person. I immediately guessed which one was Toboe. Dark blue mask, dancing...badly with a guy.

I knew that at 10:00 the masks came off, so I went in search of Tsume.

I found Kiba and Hige, green and red masks. I looked around, then remembered the songs. 9:30, time to get on stage.

The guy was already waiting. He helped me up, and I looked into the crowd. There, I found Tsume, grey mask in the back. 'You ready?', Logan whispered.

I nodded.

We sang five songs, and the crowd loved it. Afterwards, with only ten minutes left, Isabella made the announcement. 'Okay everyone, find your dates.', she smiled. I found my way to Tsume, and he spotted me. 'Dont forget, the masks come off after the dance.', Isabella reminded us all.

The song started, and Tsume led me to the dance floor where several others were already dancing. I never knew that Tsume could dance, then again he had never seen me perform. After the song, Isabella made the sat announcement. 'Kiss your partner. If they're the one, perfect if not, then...embarrassment!', she laughed.

I kissed Tsume. He took off my mask and smiled. I took off his. We were wrong. It was Kiba. Tsume was with Blue, and Hige with Cheza. I stared at him. 'We all switched masks.', Kiba said. I stared at him, wide eyed.

The other girls were surprised too. The guys were just sorry about the prank they pulled. 'But hey, you never told us that you could sing.', Kiba told me.


End file.
